Dangerous Games
by DegenerateStar
Summary: "There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter"-Ernest Hemingway, Sequel to Deception
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Finally the sequel to Deception. A little couples therapy in the form of a life or death situation,just because John and Joss can't ever do anything the simple way. Enjoy :)  
**

**I dont own any rights to Person of Interest or the short story the Most Dangerous Game**

* * *

_"You'll find this game worth playing,Your brain against mine. Your woodcraft against mine. Your strength and stamina against mine. Outdoor chess! And the stake is not without value."-Richard Connell (The Most Dangerous Game)_

* * *

**I. New Game**

Victor sat behind his mahogany desk as he watched his computer generate another random list of players for his new game. Victor let out a disappointed sigh, the last group of players had performed poorly and the games had only lasted eighteen hours, his investors had been rather disappointed in the performance of his players.

Victor was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock as his office door opened.

"Mr. Bishop, is the new list ready?"

Victor looked at his assistant Gabriel and smiled "Almost. Due to the poor performance of the last group I've reprogrammed the list generator to include more players with unique and challenging backgrounds."

"Have you selected a new venue for the players?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, we're going to use the island this time." Victor replied.

"Very well sir, how shall we go about capturing the new players?"Gabriel questioned.

"We'll send extraction teams after the targets," Victor stated.

"Very well sir. How should the motivators be selected?" Gabriel asked.

"Same principal as previously, either the targets spouse,child, family member or friend," Victor remarked as his stood up from his desk and handed the list over, "Take this to the cyber team and have them start pulling the targets information so the extraction teams can round them up."

"Yes sir," Gabriel replied as he made his way out of his boss's office and down the hall towards the cyber room.

* * *

Gabriel opened the doors and began to command the unit. "Listen up everybody we have a new list, Mr. Bishop wants them fully vetted and their profiles made ready for the extraction teams."

Once everyone was seated and ready, he assigned the random six social security numbers to each hacker and let them compile the data that was needed on each of the individuals.

Gabriel watched as six names matching the social security numbers appeared on the center screen along with each numbers current area of residence. After reading over the names,Gabriel had one of the hackers print out a copy of the list as he returned to his boss's office.

* * *

Gabriel knocked on the door and waited until he was told to enter. As soon as he heard the command to enter, he opened the door,"Sir the profiles and the extraction team are ready, we're waiting on your command to begin the process."

"Good,who are our new players?" Victor asked.

Gabriel looked down at the list of names and began to read them off one by one, "Jacob Williams located in Baltimore, Maryland; Christopher Arden located in Kansas City, Kansas; Kimberly Lawson located in Detroit, Michigan; David Wright located in Austin, Texas; Georgia Patterson located in Mobile Alabama, and John Warren located in New York, New York."

"Excellent I have a feeling that our new group of players will give my guest more of a challenge and provide me with more entertainment," Victor smiled as he dismissed Gabriel from his office.

Victor stood up, as Gabriel left his office, then walked over to his expensive collection of Brandy,and poured himself a glass. He had already confirmed his invite list and his guests where scheduled to meet him on the island in forty eight hours.

Victor cracked his neck and let a sinister smirk split his lips as he muttered aloud, "Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry the update took so long.I was suffering from a little writers block,but hopefully I'll be back on track. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Happy New Year :)**

* * *

_"I wanted an ideal animal to hunt...So I said what are the attributes of an ideal quarry? And the answer was of course: It must have courage, cunning, and, above all, it must be able to reason."-Richard Connell (The Most Dangerous Game)_

* * *

**II. Character Selection**

As the ding of the elevators sounded out into the lobby, Megan looked up from behind her receptionist desk as two burly looking men walked towards her.

"Good morning gentlemen. How may I help you?" Megan asked as she plastered a welcoming smile on her face. While she waited for a reply she took the time to study their appearance, one was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, the other, a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks.

"Yes we're here to speak with a Mr. John Warren about some financial advice," The man in the blue dress shirt asked.

"I'm sorry sir, did you schedule an appointment with Mr. Warren, because he's currently out of the office right now. Perhaps we can reschedule your appointment for when he returns," Megan replied as she tried to control her facial expression.

"That's all right I'll have my portfolio manager contact him directly. Thank you for your time Miss."

"Of course sir, have a good day," Megan stated as she watched the men head towards the elevators.

Once the doors closed behind them, Megan quickly picked up her desk phone and dialed her manager, "Sir you told me to inform you if any one came looking for Mr. Warren."

* * *

"Thank you for informing me Ethan, I'll look into it," Harold replied as he hung up his phone, staring at his computer screen.

"Good morning Finch, I was bored, so I came in early," Ross stated as she entered the library.

Harold let out a sigh of relief, "Ms. Ross, you don't know how relived I am that you are the first to arrive this morning."

"Thanks Finch…. I think," Alex replied as she looked questionably at the relieved expression on Harold's face.

Harold turned slightly in his chair to face Ross as he held up John's photo. "Ms. Ross we may have a potential situation and I am at an impasse as to how we should proceed."

Alex looked at a photo of Reese dressed in a US Army uniform and raised an eyebrow, "Is he the new number?"

Harold sighed, "Maybe, I'm not sure"

"Maybe? I don't understand. I thought your source was always right about the information they give us."

"It is, but unfortunately I have reason to believe that one of Mr. Reese's alias's may have drawn some unwanted attention from an unknown party and I've come to the conclusion that my source hasn't been able to connect the dots, so to speak." Harold stated.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're so glad to see me this morning." Ross replied as she sat down.

"Of course Ms. Ross, the reason that I'm glad you've arrived first, is because we will more than likely have to come up with a solution to make Mr. Reese accept our help before he tries to handle the situation on his own." Harold stated.

Alex let out a snort, "How do you expect us to do that?"

"Well, Ms. Ross, I was hoping that given your height and skill sets…" Harold trailed off as he squinted his eyes slightly.

Alex smiled "Just because I'm taller than the average female doesn't mean I can subdue Reese against his will."

"Yeah Finch just because Ross looks like she can bench 200 pounds, doesn't mean she won't get a beat down by Reese" Shaw stated as she strolled into the library with Bear on her heels.

"Damn is that dog always here?Is he suppose to be the team mascot or something" Ross replied as she watched Bear walk up to Harold.

Shaw smiled as she cut her eyes towards Ross "Awe still afraid of dogs Ross."

Ross glared at Shaw "No,I'm just not a fan of over sized fur balls with fangs."

Shaw rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Harold. "So is that your plan Finch? Have Ross knock John around, I can already tell you now that your plans not going to work."

"I realize the plan isn't ideal, but unless you have any other suggestions,it's the best course of action to take to ensure John's safety."

Alex sighed as she looked around the library, "Okay, before we get ahead of ourselves, is he even in any danger right now? Matter of fact does anyone know where Reese is?"

Harold turned back around to his computer "No. But I can track his phone's location, just give me a…"

"He's at a café three blocks from Carter's new place," Shaw stated as she sat down at the table.

Harold and Ross looked at Shaw questioningly.

Shaw rolled her eyes as she cracked her neck, "What I may or may not have been ease dropping on him and Carter, was hoping for some action but all I got was hand holding and intense eye staring."

"Anyway, Finch what's the name of the alias that you think might be a threat to Reese. I'm flattered that you think I can take on Reese without any help but if you don't mind, I'd rather do a little investigating instead getting my ass kicked so early in the morning." Ross replied as she stood up.

Harold turn his attention back toward Ross "A few years ago, before even Ms. Shaw began working with us, John was apprehended by the FBI. In order to keep his true identity secret, myself, with the help of Detective Carter, built up a background alias that could hold up against the FBI's scrutiny. Thus creating John Warren, investment banker."

Shaw looked at the displayed information of John Warren on Harold's screen. "So if these people are after John Warren, it shouldn't be a problem, if Reese isn't using anything of Warrens, then they have nothing to go on. What all is connected to Warren's name?"

"Warren's permanent home address is a condo in Manhattan, his work address is a financial building on Wall Street, and he has a cell phone, home phone, three cars and a few credit cards. Just enough to make the identity seem real." Harold stated.

"Well if Reese doesn't use anything of Warren's then he should be in the clear. How often does Reese assume his alias? When's the last time he used anything of Warrens?" Ross asked.

"I'm not sure. I had suggested to Mr. Reese to use Warren's credit cards for minuscule purchases just to keep the identity active, just in case the FBI decided to do anymore snooping," Harold continued, as he searched through Warren's recent credit purchases.

"Oh dear!" Harold exclaimed as he eyed the last log of Warren's credit card activity.

"What is it Finch" Shaw asked.

"Mr. Reese just used Warren's credit card at a café 10 minutes ago," Harold frantically stated as he began to dial John's number as he watched Shaw and Ross hurry out of the library.

* * *

John walked quietly alongside Joss as they exited the café, rounding the corner towards the parking lot. They had spent the past two hours talking about where they stood and although there was still a big part of him that was still angry with her, a bigger part of him was glad she was alive and around for him to be angry at.

As he reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys John heard his phone go off, before he could answer it he was distracted by the sound of screeching tires as a black windowless van sped into the parking lot. As the van stopped in the middle of the lot the, doors opened revealing a multiple figures wearing full tactical gear. While his brain was trying to catch up to what was happening, two flash grenades were tossed towards where he and Joss were standing.

Before he could recover fully from the deafening sound and bright flash he felt two men trying to subdue him. He quickly threw an elbow backwards striking one of them but before he could turn around to confront the other, he felt the force of something solid strike him across the back of his head, as he sunk to his knees the last thing he could hear was Joss calling out to him before his vision faded to black.

"John!" Joss yelled out as she watched him fall to the ground after getting struck in the back of the head. She struggled as one of the other men from the van locked his arm around her neck as he quickly disarmed her tossing her gun across the ground.

"Hold still bitch!," The man grunted out while another one of his teammates approached them, shaking out a black hood.

As the man went to put the hood over her head, Joss used the leverage of the man holding her to lift her legs up before slamming her feet into the other mans chest, as she continued to struggle the other man stumbled backwards dropping the hood.

Joss watched as the man she kicked recomposed himself and angrily marched towards them. The last thing she saw, right before she felt a sharp pain was a black gloved fist coming towards her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I killed a baby deer today for sport. I left her body on the forest floor. I wonder if her parents know she's dead. I wonder if her friends will miss her. I wonder if animals cry when we murder their young for fun."- Unknown_

* * *

**III. Fair Game**

_Location: Brooklyn New York... 3:00PM Tuesday _

Taylor lost himself in his thoughts as he slammed his fist into the punching bag. He hadn't remembered much of his attempted kidnapping. The last thing he could recall were the men taking him from his room and then soft hands rubbing his head and a faint voice telling him that he was safe now.

When he asked his father what happened he said the police and his mother's former partner told him it was a random home invasion and kidnapping. But that still didn't explain who saved him and why. His mother's partner made the off comment that he must have someone looking out for him, and for a brief moment he thought about the two strange men who saved him from a mob boss.

Taylor thoughts were disrupted as he heard a male voice beside him

"Your pretty good kid, but your form is flawed."

Taylor grabbed a hold of the punching bag and turned to the man that was staring at him.

"And why the hell is it any of your business" Taylor replied curtly.

"Just wondering how a young kid like yourself can harbor so much anger?" The man replied as he looked at Taylor with genuine concern.

Taylor snorted "Everyone is entitled to be angry."

"You're correct, but anger is best served when its channeled productively. For example if you tuck your chin and follow all the way through you can put more force into your punch." The man stated as he walked away.

Taylor looked questioningly at the odd man. After a few seconds Taylor decided to take his advice. Once he repositioned his body, he threw a series of punches at the punching bag and noticed the increase in the force of his swings.

Taylor looked over his shoulder at the man who gave him the advice

"How'd you know that's what I needed to do? Are you some kind of fighter?" Taylor asked as he made his way over to the man.

"You could say I had a great teacher once who taught me how to manage my anger and pointed me in the right direction," The man replied.

"What direction was that?" Taylor questioned

"To learn and then teach." The man replied as he started packing up his gym bag.

"Can you teach me?"Taylor asked.

The man chuckled and looked Taylor in his eyes, "Teach you to fight or to control your anger."

"Both" Taylor replied.

"Learning to fight is simple but controlling anger is hard. So kid what's' fueling your anger?" The man asked.

"A lot of things I guess…school, my Dad, the law, the police." Taylor replied with venom in his voice.

"What did they do to you kid" the man asked

Taylor hesitated for a moment "My Dad doesn't even talk about her or what happen...a cop killed my mother…and the police let it happen. They took her job from her and no one cared, no one did anything to help her. Now she's dead and the mayor and the commissioner wear her death around their necks like they won a medal. She was all alone, I thought she had people she could trust and rely on but I guess they didn't care enough, and to top it off, the man who was behind the whole thing gets to live the rest of his life in some new cushy place with a new name complements of the justice department for making some kind of deal."

The man gently touched Taylor's shoulder as he vented his anger and hatred.

"It's a sad state of decay that our legal and political system are in right now, it's a shame that no one sees it and the few that do, ignore it…..I'll tell you what kid I'll give you some boxing lessons but I can't say that they will help to get rid of that feeling your holding onto."

"Then what will?" Taylor asked dejected and lost.

"A purpose…something to fight for," the man replied.

"What if I'm interested in finding a purpose?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"That path leads down a road that most people can't handle." The man smirked when the kid gave him a defiant look.

"Alright kid, meet me here next Friday and we'll see where you stand," The man replied as he picked up his gym bag and stuck out his hand, "The names Peter. Peter White."

Taylor smiled and shook the man's hand, "Taylor Carter."

* * *

_Location: Unknown...5:30 PM Tuesday_

John jerked his head to the side as he felt something tickle his nose. He groaned at the pulsing in the back of his head as he began to regain consciousness. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a pair of round brown eyes surrounded by a tiny caramel colored face.

John quirked his eyes as he stared back at the puzzled face of the little girl as she hovered above his face holding a piece of foxtail grass above his nose.

The last thing he remembered was having coffee, as the memories came flooding back he began to remember the van, the unknown men in combat gear and then Joss calling out his name before he lost consciousness.

"Hi I'm Robin. What's your name mister?" The little girl blurted out with a smile.

John grabbed the back of his head as he slowly sat up. He tried to curb his slowly raising panic as he took in his surroundings wondering where Joss was and if she was alright.

"Umm Hi….I'm John" John stated awkwardly as he turned his attention back onto the little girl sitting next to him.

She was wearing a pink and purple short sleeve t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes. As he looked at her wrist he noticed a yellow tag that read '1B'. Looking down at his own wrist he noticed he had the same tag, except his was blue and read '6A'.

"Mr. John, do you know where my Dad is?" Robin asked.

John turned his attention back to the little girl "Sorry I don't know where he is. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, do you?"

"Nope. I asked the big bald man where my Dad was before he left but he didn't say anything back, he just left his backpack and got back in his car and drove away." Robin stated as she looked John in his eyes.

"Backpack? Where?" John asked as he watched the little girl point behind them. He craned his neck as he looked at the lone book bag that leaned up against a random tree.

"Have you touched the book bag?" John questioned as his eyes narrowed while he scanned the forest looking for hidden threats.

"Nope your too fat to move." Robin replied.

" Wait. What?" John replied in confusion as he snapped his head back around and looked at the little girl.

He watched as she reached down and picked up a silver chain that was hidden in the grass and tugged on it. John silently berated himself for not noticing earlier that they were chained together at the ankles.

"Mister, are we in trouble? Do you know how to find my Dad? I want to go home." Robin asked as tears began to form in her eyes and her lip quivered.

John opened and closed his mouth in hesitation not quite sure how to respond to the little girl without making her more upset. The last thing he needed at the moment was a crying child.

"How about we look in the bag and see if it can tell us where your Dad is. John replied as he slowly stood up. He waited patiently as the little girl stood, barely coming up to his waist in height. Once she had her footing they moved over to the backpack.

John gave the bag a scrutinizing look, eying it for anything suspicious, once he was confident that it wasn't wired he opened it. Staring at the contents of the bag he made note of two canteens, a first aid kit, a thermal blanket and one hunting knife. As he rummaged through the bottom of the bag he saw a lone piece of folded paper.

Pulling out the paper he un-folded it and silently read over the message typed on the paper.

_'Hello most honored guest you have been selected to participate in my game. There are 12 of you on this playing board. You have been provided the basic necessities you need to survive. The games will begin at sundown. Welcome to the hunt.-V'_

John reread the note before he looked up at the sky taking note of the suns position. They had about two hours before sun down. He quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket as he shouldered the bag before he looked back down at the little girl by his side.

John knelt down to be eye level with her as he hesitated to discuss the situation. How was he going to explain to her that they were in danger and about to be hunted like animals. He looked into her sad eyes as he made a silent prayer, hoping that wherever Joss was, she was safe and out of harms way until he had a chance to find her and hoping that he could get all of them out of this mess alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Wound one man. Make him suffer. Make him bleed. Make him call out for help, and set a trap and kill those who come."-'Predators'(2010)_

* * *

**IV. Zero Hour**

_Location: 550 W 120th St NY… 10:30AM Tuesday_

"We're too late Finch. They're gone," Shaw stated as she looked at the two seared remnants of the flash grenades laying in the gravel of the parking lot next to John's car.

"Is there any evidence of who took them and why?" Harold asked over the phone as he stared blankly at his computer screen.

"Whoever did this was well prepared. I don't even think anyone saw what happened, let alone reported anything to the police," Shaw replied as she watched people casually walk by the parking lot.

Ross examined the unlocked doors of John's car. As she looked around the car she took notice of the scuffle patterns near the rear of the car as well as the erratic tire marks leading out of the parking lot.

"Shaw look at this," Ross asked as she moved to stand near the tire tracks.

Shaw let her eyes travel down to the tire tracks and the kick back pattern leading away from John's car and towards the city street.

"Hey Finch could you possibly get your hands on security camera footage from a street cam?" Shaw asked as she surveyed the street corner for cameras.

"Yes, why? I thought you said there were no cameras in the parking lot," Harold asked in confusion.

"The people who took Reese and Carter didn't carry them away on foot," Shaw stated as she made her way onto the street corner looking for the closes security camera.

"Pull up any security footage near this location from around 8AM this morning, and see if you can track Reese and Carters movements." Shaw continued on as she took in the security cameras by the coffee shop entrance and the traffic cameras above the traffic light.

Harold hacked his way into the any CCTV circuits around the coffee shops location. Pulling up multiple feeds from street and traffic cams. After downloading the footage Harold played back the cameras to 8AM,"Okay Ms. Shaw what am I looking for."

"They got to the shop around 8 and when I left at 830 they were still sitting down staring at each other. What time did Reese swipe his card?" Shaw asked.

"At 10:07AM," Harold replied as he glance quickly at John Warren's bank statements.

"Okay fast forward your footage of the coffee shop to see when they exited the building," Shaw asked as she looked at the entrance of the coffee shop.

Harold fast forwarded the footage to the time John swiped his card. As the time stamp continued on past 10:07, he watched as both John and Joss exited the café at 10:10 before they walked half way down the street before turning off camera.

"They left the shop at 10:10, they walked down the street, and then they turned left and disappeared from any visible camera angles," Harold relayed.

"Play the feed forward from the time they disappeared into the parking lot and see if anyone followed them." Ross asked as she made her way onto the sidewalk next to Shaw.

Harold continued to play the footage, he squinted his eyes as he saw the edge of a dark colored vehicle pull into the parking lot. After five minutes he saw another blur of dark color in the edge of the camera race by.

"I'm not sure, but out of the corner of the footage at 10:12 you can see a dark colored vehicle race into the parking moments after John and Joss entered and then the same dark colored blur leaves equally as fast five minutes later at 10:17" Harold relayed.

Shaw look at Ross "It could be the getaway vehicle."

"Hey Finch there's a traffic camera at the corner of 120th and Broadway, can you pull that up and see if there are any dark colored vehicles, particular windowless vans, rushing out of the parking lot after 10:17." Ross stated.

Harold download the footage of the intersection of 120th and Broadway. As he played the footage he watched as random people walked to and from their cars and into shops. As the time stamp moved past 10:17. Harold saw a dark colored windowless van speed out of the parking lot, almost hitting parked car before it continued up the street.

"Ms. Shaw, Ms. Ross, a dark colored windowless van pulled out of the parking lot at 10:18 and headed and north on Broadway, but I can barely make out the license plate, it looks like the first two letters are a W and Z." Harold relayed back.

Shaw looked at Ross, "10:18, that was 12 minutes ago, they couldn't have gotten very far."

Ross nodded at Shaw's statement, "Finch how long can you track the van using traffic cameras."

* * *

_Location: Unknown… 5:50PM Tuesday_

Joss felt a numb tinder pain around her forehead as she began to regain consciousness.

"John?" Joss mumbled out loud as she slowly sat up as her eyes adjusted to the red hue of the setting sun.

"Hey you're up. I've been trying to wake you for the past 15 minutes."a deep male voice sounded out.

Joss quickly bolted to her feet and took a defensive position as she turned to face her potential assailant.

"Hey calm down girl! I ain't trying to fight you." Jacob exclaimed as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Who are you?" Joss questioned defensively as she sized up the man standing before her.

Taking in his appearance. The black man in front of her was at least 6'4" tall, bald, with a lined up goatee, and a muscular build. He was wearing dark grey basketball sweat pants and a black plan t shirt.

"My names Williams, Jacob Williams. What about you?" Jacob asked as he lowered his hands.

Joss narrowed her eyes at the man, trying to determine what type of threat he could pose to her.

Jacob sighed "I really don't have time to strike up a sense of comradery with you. All I know is that we're stuck in the place chained together at the ankles and someone is going to start hunting us down like animals at sundown. I don't know what you were doing before you were taken, but I was with my little girl and if they took her to, that means she's out there wandering around by herself or worse chain to a stranger that could hurt her. All I care about is finding my daughter. Now you can either move with me or I'll carry you kicking and screaming."

Joss glanced up at the position of the sun before settling her eyes back on the man in front of her.

"How do you know that we're being hunted?" Joss asked.

Jacob dug the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Joss cautiously moved closer to the man and yanked the paper from his outstretched hand before stepping back as far away from him as she could with the chain that attached them at the ankle.

Joss let her eyes roam over the paper as she silently read the contents. _'Hello most honored guest you have been selected to participate in my game. There are 12 of you on this playing board. You have been provided the basic necessities you need to survive. The games will begin at sundown. Welcome to the hunt.-V'_

"Where are the basic necessities?" Joss questioned as she looked around the clearing before her eyes settled back on the Jacob.

"In the backpack, they gave use two canteens, a first aid kit, a thermal blanket and one hunting knife." Jacob replied.

"I want the knife," Joss demanded.

"I think the knife is better kept with me, I have military and survival training. I'm more than cable of protecting you and no offense doll, I am a lot more intimidating than you," Jacob smirked.

"You think so?" Joss asked rhetorically as she reached up and fiddled with her hair bun until she removed a bobby pin.

Jacob watched as the woman crouched down on one knee and began to jimmying the hand cuff lock around her ankle with the bobby pin until the lock clicked and the cuff came undone.

"Now how about I hold onto that backpack and you can lose the chain around your foot. Unless you want to carry that too?" Joss stated with a smirk as she stood back up and looked at Jacob.

Jacob scoffed with a half-smile as he tossed the backpack to the woman.

"Lift your foot up," Joss demanded as she shouldered the backpack and moved closer to the man.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"To keep you off balance while I undo you ankle bracelet, just in case you try to overpower me." Joss replied as she stood arms distance away from Jacob.

Jacob lifted his leg and watched as she grabbed his ankle and extended his foot putting him off balance before twisting the bobby pin into the lock and ridding him from his ankle chain.

Jacob watched as the woman in front of him rolled up the ankle chain before quickly shoving into the backpack as she eyed him with suspicion.

"We need to find a vantage point before it gets dark, then at first light we can try and find higher ground," Joss stated as she looked around their surroundings.

"Ok doll, lead the way" Jacob replied.

"Don't call me doll," Joss ordered.

"If these people are hunting us they'd come from the west, in order to keep the sun out of their line of vision so we should head east to stay in front of them." Joss stated out loud as she turned east and began to walk.

"So. What should I be calling you?" Jacob asked as he began walking next to her.

Joss glanced at Jacob from the corner of her eye before she turned her focused to the path ahead of them.

"Carter." Joss replied.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Robin asked as she held the hand of the man next to her.

"To higher ground." John replied as they made their way through foliage.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because we will be able to see where we are better." John replied as he pushed a branch out of there way.

"How'd you know that" Robin questioned.

"I was taught." John replied trying to hide his annoyance.

"By who?" Robin asked.

"The military." John replied after taking a big breath.

"My dad's in the military" Robin stated with eagerness.

"Really?" John question in curiosity.

"Yep, he's a navy seagull" Robin confirmed.

John stifle his laughter as he smirked "You mean a Navy SEAL."

"Yep, my grandpa says he saves people." Robin replied in a proud tone.

"Are you one too?" Robin asked curiously.

"No I was a Ranger." John replied.

"Like a power ranger. Power rangers are awesome, my favorite is the blue power ranger, because my favorite color is blue. What's your favorite color?" Robin rattled off as she squeezed John's hand.

"Ummm… green," John replied trying to keep up with the little girls ramblings.

"Hey green's my dad's favorite color, you're kind of like my dad, except he's taller and bald. How old are you I'm five." Robin stated.

"I'm forty-three"John replied.

"Wow your old do you live in an old people's home, like my grandpa," Robin questioned.

"I'm not that old." John replied slightly offended as he raised one of his hands to touch the greying hair at his temple.

"Oh okay. Are you married? Do you have kids like me?" Robin asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions" John replied curtly in annoyance, trying to keep his patience.

"I make the kids at school mad and they pick on me because I ask the teacher a lot of questions. I'm sorry I'll be quite now." Robin replied as she looked down at the ground as she let go of John's hand

John stopped walking and closed his eyes briefly, silently cursing himself for upsetting the little girl for just asking simple questions. He turned around and kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm just not use to being around people who want to know so much about me. If you want you can keep asking me questions?" John replied with a nervous smile.

"Really?" Robin asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Yes," John stated with a nod.

"Okay!" Robin exclaimed with a smile.

"Right. So where were we?" John asked as he stood back up as Robin grabbed his hand again.

"Do you have any kids like me?" Robin asked.

"No I don't have any kids and I'm not married," John stated.

"Oh are you like our neighbor Ms. Coby, she has 12 cats but she calls them her kids." Robin expressed.

John smirked "No I don't have any cats that I call kids. I do have a dog named Bear though."

"That's cool. I have a pet turtle, his name is eggshell," Robin replied back.

"That's ni…," before John could finish his sentence a gunshot sounded out and echoed through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

_"the Pawns: They are the very Life of this Game." Francois-Andre Danican Philidor_

* * *

**V. En Prise**

_Location: Glenwood and Ravine Ave NY,NY…11:45AM Tuesday_

"I lose sight of the van as soon as they drive through the intersection of Glenwood and Ravine Avenue." Harold explained as he re-watched the traffic cameras.

Shaw slowed the car to a stop as they reached the end of Glenwood Street.

"What kind of kidnappers bring their detainees to a partly residential area." Ross questioned stepping out the car and taking in her surroundings.

"Stupid people. I know this is New York and everything, but you'd think seeing two unconscious people being dragged from a van would warrant a call to the police." Shaw retorted as she looked over the apartment buildings and houses.

"They could be stashed somewhere around here." Ross trailed off as the rumble of the subway train passing by, drew her attention to a brick face building.

"An office building would be too big and easily infiltrated; a house, is a more controlled medium space but prone to escapes and witnesses," Shaw argued as she watched Ross pull a pair of binoculars form the car.

"And an abandoned warehouse hidden behind a loud railroad tracks near the water sounds just right Goldilocks, and it looks like our vans still there." Ross replied with a smirk as she passed the binoculars to Shaw.

"Dumbass's" Shaw stated with an excited grin, as she moved to the trunk of the car.

Ross watched as Shaw pulled a large black duffel bag out of the trunk before moving back to the front of the car and dropping the open bag on the hood.

"Umm…you plan on running into a small army Shaw?" Ross questioned as she stared at the duffel bag filled with assault weaponry.

"I treat guns like condoms Ross, I rather have one and not need it, then need it and not have one." Shaw explained with a gleeful grin as she quickly assembled a Bushmaster XM-15 carbine assault rifle.

"I admire your enthusiasm to be prepared Shaw but I think we can leave that RPG in the car." Ross commented pointing to the rocket launcher.

"Ms. Shaw, why do you have a rocket launcher?" Harold chastised.

"Calm down Finch, we might need it someday and besides it's not mine its John's." Shaw explained as she stuffed the duffel bag back in the car.

"Personal arsenals aside, do we have a plan to get into that building?" Ross questioned as they crossed the subway tracks and quietly made their way up against the building.

"Well first we need to take a look inside, and then we'll wing it." Shaw replied setting her rifle down, leaning it up against the wall as she looked up at the windows above them.

"How high off the ground do you think those windows are?" Shaw asked.

Ross looked up "Maybe nine or ten feet"

Shaw took a step back and looked Ross up and down "How tall are you?"

Ross raised her eyebrow "Six foot. Why?

"Oh no reason," Shaw grinned taking Ross by the forearm and pulling her closer to the windows.

* * *

_Location: Unknown… 6:15PM Tuesday_

Joss and Jacob both dropped to the ground as the heard the gun shot.

"That was close less than a mile away," Jacob stated.

Joss nodded her head in agreement scanning the area around them for coverage, as they both rose to a crouching position.

"We need to take cover, it's too risky to move any further, we don't know where the shooter is or if there is only one." Jacob stated.

"Where" Joss replied looking through the relatively flat expanse of trees, grass and dirt of the forest setting.

"Up." Jacob replied gesturing to the countless tree tops and branches above them.

Joss though to herself, _going up would give them a vantage point but it would also put them in the ultimate vulnerable position if the shooter saw them_. She gave up analyzing as she heard another gunshot getting closer.

"Fine." Joss gritted out as she and Jacob began climbing up a tree trunk into the large branches of an oak tree. They both stopped on a medium high branch partially obscured by levees.

"We'll take 2 hour shifts, sitting back to back," Jacob stated as he watched Carter turn around, facing toward the tree trunk as they both settled down on the same tree branch before turning his gaze downward towards the forest floor.

"Sounds good I'll take the first shift…"Joss began to commit before she was cut off by Jacob as he covered her mouth with hand while his other arm went around her shoulders pulling her against his chest.

Joss was in the process of preparing to bit him when he softly shushed her, his eyes focused directly below them. As she followed his line of sight she tensed as a man wearing camouflage and a orange hunters vest walked into the clearing below them, carrying a bag and a riffle.

Joss cursed in her head as they watched the man start a camp fire and set up his camp for the night directly below them.

They watched as he sat down by the fire and pulled out a walkie-talkie

"Hey Victor this is Samus, I killed one, it was a white male about 5'8", tag on his wrist said 4B, unfortunately the little bitch chained to him got away."

"Now how did that happen Samus." Victors' amused voice sounded out of the walkie-talkie.

"Well after I shot the man I decided to have a little treat, the little bitch got the drop on me when I was getting ready, and here I was, willing to make it fun for her. I guess when a find her I'll make she's dead before I pull my pants down." Samus replied back.

Joss seethed with anger as the man talked about trying to rape someone before she cringed with disgust at his willingness to have sex with a dead body.

"That's cringe worthy Samus." Victor replied less amused.

"Hey even after their dead their insides are still warm for a few hours." Samus replied with a chuckle, "any ways, how much did I get for the dude I just killed?"

"Unfortunately Samus, your victim was in the 'B category', and not a part of the specialized 'A category', therefore your earnings for killing 4B is $50,000, enjoy the rest of your hunt." Victor relayed before severing their connection.

Joss and Jacob watched as the man settled against the tree trunk with his rifle.

"We have two options; one, we wait for him to fall asleep and subdue him, or two, we wait until morning for him to leave." Jacob whispered into her ear.

"Option 1" Joss whispered while she un-shouldered the backpack, removing the knife and handing him the backpack.

* * *

_Location: Glenwood/Yonkers NY, NY …12:10PM Tuesday _

"Ms. Shaw, Ms. Ross are you both okay." Harold questioned while his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he heard rustling and grunting over the line.

"I'm good" Shaw replied as she looked through the window.

"I'd be a lot better if Shaw wasn't standing on my fucking head!" Ross grunted out securing Shaw at the ankles as she stood on her shoulders.

"Keep complaining Ross and I'll really step on your head, now quite squirming and hold still." Shaw commented as she continued looking through the window.

"Okay I can make out 4 men, there all gathered around a pile of money, it looks like they're dividing up their payment. No sign of Reese or Carter." Shaw relayed out loud.

"So this must have been an exchange point, lucky for us, whoever's behind this hired idiots who stayed around to count they're money in the open." Ross added.

"So what is our course of action now? Should we call the authorities?" Harold asked.

"Not if we want answers fast." Shaw replied as she signaled for Ross to put her down.

"Very well, how are we going to proceed?" Harold asked warily.

"I was just gonna wing it Finch, you know maybe a gas grenade or two, and some knee shots," Shaw listed off as she and Ross made their way around to the front doors where the van was parked.

"That sounds,…dangerous. How do you plan on walking in without getting shot at Harold questioned concerned.

"Who said anything about walking in?" Ross questioned as she opened the unlocked door to the empty van.

* * *

"A hundred- thousand split four ways, officially the easiest money we've ever made." Tim bragged with a grin.

"Didn't I tell you fools this job was going to be a walk in the park." Devon laughed out.

"Yeah except for Bryan, since he got kicked in the chest by a girl, how's your chest bro." Tim laughed as he looked at Bryan.

"Fuck you man that shit hurt, fucking bitch I hope she's got a black eye" Bryan defended himself as he thought about the woman he punched in the face for kicking him in the chest.

"Alright the money's divided up, twenty-five thousand for everyone" Jake stated as he began putting each pile of money into a separate bag.

"Hell yeah I'm getting me some pussy tonight." Tim replied as he pick up his share, "Going home, buying a bottle, then I'm heading out to the strip club to make it rain on some hoes…"

"Tim shut up! Do y'all here that?" Devon asked listening to the faint sound of an engine as it got louder.

Before anyone could respond a loud crash echoed through the abandoned warehouse as a van came crashing through the front doors. They all scattered as the van drove towards them, screeching while the brakes slammed on as the van skidded to a stop.

They all drew their guns as the driver's door swung open and a tall woman stepped out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Devon questioned still in shock.

"Practicing for my driver's test." Ross retorted sarcastically as she started walking towards them with her hands up.

"Bitch what!" Tim yell out pointing his gun at her. "Do you not see this gun stop moving or I'll shoot you."

"Really?...It might help if you take the safety off first,…though it doesn't really matter since your all about to lose a knee cap." Ross stopped walking as she stared in amusement at the man holding his gun sideways at her.

"Bitch are you fucking crazy there's four of us and one of you, you don't even have a gun!" Devon barked out.

Ross laughed out, "You guys sure say bitch a lot… and I never said I was going to shoot you."

As soon as the words left her mouth she heard shots ring out as all four men hit the ground clenching their knees.

"Wow that was pitiful." Shaw stated as she shouldered her rifle walking towards the men grunting on the ground.

"I know right," Ross agreed as she kicked the kidnapper's guns out of reach.

"So boys we have a few questions for you about to the people you abducted this morning. We want to know where they are and who paid you to take them." Shaw asked pulling out her hand gun, "and the first person to talk gets to keep his other kneecap."

* * *

_Location: 51__st__/Lexington Avenue NY, NY…2:30PM Tuesday _

Lilith removed her apartment keys from her purse, unlocked her front door and entered inside kicking the door shut. She tossed her backpack and purse on the floor, passing the man sitting on her couch and walking into the kitchen.

"You know Peter you could always call before you drop by unannounced." Lilith stated as she grabbed an apple off the counter and bottle of water from the fridge.

"I could but where's the surprise in that." Perter replied back with a smile.

"So what are we doing now?" Lilith asked as she made her way into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to him.

Peter dropped a folder into her lap, "You have a new assignment."

"Right what now, breaking into a government building, stealing from a research lab, tracking down missing people." Lilith asked bored as she opened the folder.

"The basics are in there, get to know him and his habits, you'll be meeting him on Friday." Perter stated as he stood up and left her apartment.

Lilith looked down at that file, glancing over her new assignments name and information a she kicked her shoes off and laid down on her couch removing the picture from the folder.

"Hello Taylor Carter…. now why is Peter so interested in you?" Lilith mumbled to herself as her eye lingered over the boy's picture.

* * *

**An:Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them.  
**

**:) Here's a little snippet from the next chapter;  
**

**Jacob glanced back at the campsite "So her name's Joss right?"**

**"Yeah"John replied with a quick glance before continuing to walk a perimeter around their camp.**

**"Do you know if shes seeing anyone?" Jacob inquired nonchalantly as he looked at John.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Is adult amusement killing our children, or is killing our children amusing adults?" ― Marilyn Manson_

* * *

**VI. Crosshairs**

_Location: Glenwood/Yonkers NY, NY …1:10PM Tuesday _

"We have a lead now Finch, his name is Ace." Shaw stated as she and Ross made their way to the car.

"Ace?" Finch questioned.

"He's some kind of criminal broker who dabbles in everything from kidnappings to professional hits." Ross clarified.

"Yeah he's the go to guy when people need to arrange man power that they don't want traced back to them" Shaw followed up.

"Did the kidnappers give you a full name or an address for this Ace." Finch asked.

"No but they did tell us he likes to spend his free time at a poetry club/bar in the Upper Westside." Shaw explained as she turned the keys in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot onto the main road.

"How will you identify this Ace without a photo?" Finch asked warily.

"From what the kidnappers say he's always wearing a suit and vest with his sleeves rolled up and he has a tattooed of an ace playing card on the back of both hands." Ross interjected.

"We're are on our way there, in the meantime Finch I think it's time to clue Fusco in and let him know what's going on." Shaw stated as she merged into traffic cutting off four other cars.

"Of course" Finch replied as he disconnected his line with Shaw as he quickly dialed Detective Fusco's number.

* * *

_Location: Unknown… 3:05AM Wednesday_

_'__4797 4798 4799 4800' _Jacob rattled off the seconds in his head as they waited for the hunter to fall asleep. "Okay he should be asleep, hand me the knife." Jacob asked as he prepared to climb down the tree.

Joss handed the knife to him as she readied herself to intervene if necessary.

"I'm surprise you're letting me do this by myself?" Jacob whispered with a smile.

Joss smirked at him "He's got at least 8 inches of height on me and probably 100 or more pounds, I know my strengths more importantly I know my weakness's, you have a better chance of subduing him with without getting injured than I do."

"Beauty and brains, I like that in a woman." Jacob winked, biting down on the knife handle before he quietly made his way down the tree.

Joss shook her head as a tiny smile graced her face. She watched from her perch as Jacob took the direct approach dropping down on the sleeping man, startling him before he effortlessly palmed the man's and smashed his head into the tree twice before snapping his neck.

"All clear."

Joss rolled her eyes as she made her way down the tree, crouching next to the hunter and checking his pulse.

"He's dead I figured one lest problem to worry about especially since we don't know how many are out there hunting us."

For now let's salvage what we need. If he has teammates out there, they probably know his location, so I think it's a bad idea to stay here. We need to find another camp for the rest of the night and head north once the sun comes up.

Jacob nodded in agreement as they began to rummage through the hunters belongings.

* * *

_Location: Unknown… 3:55AM Wednesday_

John chewed on the inside of his mouth to keep himself awake and alert as he sat with his back propped up against the siding of a boulder as Robin laid curled against the side of his leg, sound asleep.

He had tried to enclose them as much as possible giving their immediate surroundings, with the boulder to their backs, the thick cluster of bushes and trees to his right and the creek to his left he had found a proficient spot to take cover, should someone stumble upon them on foot. Though he was quite wary at their odds should a long range attack come into play.

A tug on his pants interrupted his thinking process and he watched Robin's tiny hand clenched his pant leg as she mumbled softly in her sleep.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow when Robin let out a sneeze and a tiny snort.

His eyes lit up with a sense of nostalgia, Joss had done the same thing once when she had fallen asleep in his car during a stakeout.

His smile immediately fell, he had been thinking about her the entire time, wondering where she was, if she was safe. When the two gun shots rang out he felt a sense of dread rear its ugly head as his mind ran rampant with possible scenarios to her fate, all of which ending in her dying.

He then felt guilt as he remembered the last words he had spoken to her in the café.

_"__If Ross hadn't brought you back to New York, would you have ever let me know that you were alive?"_

_He watched as she fiddled with her coffee cup, looking out the window to avoid eye contact. His heart clenched as he realized her answer before she even said it._

_"__I wanted too…I wanted to come back to yo..New York…and tell the truth. Every day I tried to justify it by saying that it was for the greater good, that I did my part and save thousands of lives….it took me two months to realize that I broke the cardinal rule."_

_'__Don't bring your heart into the field John thought as he remembered his training from his days on the Farm. Although the DIA and the CIA where two different agencies, he was almost positive they all learned from the same textbooks.'_

_He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt her gently touch his hand, he wanted to reach out and hold hers but he refused to acknowledge the feeling and roughly pulled his hand back. A part of him enjoying her hurt expression, the same part of him that wanted her to suffer even a fraction of the heartache she had willing inflicted on him._

_"__Actions speak louder than words Carter…..what we were, what we had…was trust…..and I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again."_

John felt his eyes sting as he thought of the last words he said before they were taken. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he reigned in his emotions and focused on his surroundings and staying awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Location: Upper Westside, New York City… 3:25PM Tuesday_

Shaw and Ross sat at the bar watching as patrons came and went, they had been there for over an hour waiting for Ace to show up while they listened to terrible spoken word poetry being read.

"If this guy doesn't show up I'm going to shoot this place up…"Shaw muttered throwing back another beer. "...why can't this asshole spend his free time at a titty bar like every other low life…I bet he's some hipster turned wannabe thug."

"Hipster?" Ross questioned at the colloquialism.

Shaw smiled "You're not that old Ross."

"I suppose not but I really only got up to the early 2000's in my study of American culture and popular reverences and phrases."

"I knew you weren't American…" Shaw smirked "…so where were you born?"

Ross smiled sipping her beer "It looks like our friend is here."

Shaw watched as a slender looking man who looked like a poker dealer wearing a fedora strolled into the bar as if he was royalty before taking a seat near the stage, his two lackey's standing close by.

"Do all Hipsters dress like that?" Ross questioned.

"Yep, bunch of counter culture douche bags" Shaw retorted getting up.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Ross asked standing up as she followed Shaw.

"The direct way."

Before she could ask what that entailed, Shaw grabbed the back of the guy's head and slammed it into the table before pressing her gun into his neck. Ross reacted on instinct and punching the lackey closet to her before pulling her gun on the other one.

"Thanks for the warning!" Ross gritted out.

"Don't worry newbie you'll get the hang of it. Now onto you." Shaw redirected her attention to Ace.

"Do you bitches know who I am?" Ace yelled out his face still pressed into the table.

"You assigned a snatch and grab job to a crew this morning, the victims where two middle age individuals, a white male and a black female. We want to know who hired you and where we can find them." Shaw demanded pressing her gun harder into the guy's neck.

"Go to hell cunt!"

Shaw smiled, "you like poetry right? So here's one for you. Roses are Red, violets are blue and you got to the count of ten, to tell me where my friends are or I'll empty my clip in you."

Ross scrunched her face in confusion and frowned "That was…an absolutely terrible poem Shaw.

* * *

_Location: Unknown… 10:15AM Wednesday_

Jacob watched Carter silently as they made their way through a denser section of trees, he was starting to admire the woman he was stuck with. The way she carried herself and her speaking tone made it seem that she was probably a few years older than him. He was only 38 but he wouldn't put her past maybe 42, though her baby face could be throwing his age guess off by a few years. Although she hadn't told him anything directly about herself he assumed that she had some kind of military or survival training. Time to test the waters.

"So what branch did you serve under, judging by the way you carry yourself I'd say Army."

Joss smirked "What makes you think that."

"Well if you were air force you'd be belly aching right about now, you don't look crazy enough to be a Marine and I know you're not Navy…Jacob deduced.

"Whys that?"

Jacob smiled "Because I know my own kind."

"Whatever you say Squid."

Jacob chuckled "Spoken like a true ground-pounder."

Joss rolled her eyes at the nickname for Army members.

"So were you enlisted or an officer?"

"Why do you need to know?" Joss questioned back.

"Just trying to have a friendly conversation to get to know you better."

"Has anyone ever told you, that you talk too much?"

"No, but I do get told I'm devilishly good looking and the only ones who disagree are usually taken," Jacob smiled back.

Joss snorted.

"So I take it you got a man somewhere, his name's John right?"

Joss stopped mid-step and glared at Jacob "How do you know his name?"

Jacob saw the look of suspicion on her face and held his hands up "I just assumed he was your husband or boyfriend you keep calling out his name while you were unconscious. I'm guessing he was with you when you were abducted like my daughter and is probably out here somewhere."

"I wish I knew…" Joss mumbled and exhaled through her nose "and he's not my man, were just…frien…colleagues" she corrected herself, she honestly wasn't sure what they were anymore and from his words at the café colleagues might be pushing it.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it as she continued walking, realizing she wasn't in the mood to chat anymore as she picked up her pace.

Trying to block out her thoughts of John, Joss quicken her pace not paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly a hand to reach out from behind a tree, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and grappling her to the ground, knocking the air from her lungs.

"Joss?"

She inhaled deeply and stared up at the man poised above her. She didn't know what surprised her more; John's cocked back fist readied to strike her in the face or the little black girl that was standing near him.

"Carter!" Jacob yelled ready to engage the man holding her to the ground only to stop as he noticed the little girl standing next to him.

"Daddy?!" Robin turned her head around as she heard her Dad's voice.

"Robin?"

Amidst the confusion John felt a sudden tug around his ankle as Robin bolted from his side and ran into the arms of the tall black man behind him, who instantly dropped to his knees and embraced the little girl.

* * *

_Location: Brooklyn New York…4:00PM Tuesday_

"What the hell do you mean they were kidnapped?" Fusco yelled into his phone "..by who?"

Harold sighed, "that's what we are trying to determine Detective. Ms. Shaw and Ms. Ross are on their way to follow the lead that a source gave them. His name is Victor Bishop. We need you to see if you can find out if he's involved in any illegal activity."

"I swear you and the Fantastic Four are going to get me fired!" Fusco yanked on his jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"I understand the predicament Detective but time is not on our side at the moment."

"Yea I know Glasses, I'll find out what I can on Bishop but in the meantime tell your deadly divas not do any illegal or violent shit until I get there." Fusco stormed out of his apartment slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_Location: Unknown…11:12AM Wednesday_

Joss sat crossed legged as she braided Robin's hair to keep it out of her face, her eye glancing up as she watched John and Jacob scouting their surroundings. Her thoughts broken by Robin's sudden laughter.

She smiled and looked at the girl "What's so funny?"

"My Dad and Mr. John remind me of a funny song."

"Oh really, what song would that be?" Joss asked amused.

Robin cleared her throat "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, His name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. Dah dah dah dah, dah dah dah"

Joss couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her mouth at the nursery rhythm.

Hearing the sound of laughter Jacob turned back around to see Carter and his daughter laughing at something "I wonder what that's about?"

John turned to see the same sight, smiling softly "Who knows but more than likely it's at our expense."

Jacob nodded in agreement as he looked over the expanse of forest he could see from the bluff before he glanced back at the campsite "So her name's Joss right?"

"Yeah"John replied with a quick glance before continuing to walk a perimeter around their camp.

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Jacob inquired nonchalantly as he looked at the other man.

_'__What the hell_?' John thought tensing at the man's random question.

Jacob smiled at John before turning back to look at Joss, completely missing the evil look he was getting "They say life and death situations bring people closer together and I wouldn't mind getting closer to her."

John felt his fingers twitch slightly as he resisted the impulse to strike the man in the throat and tell him that she was off limits.

He clenched his teeth and avoid eye contact as he replied, "Not that I'm aware of."

* * *

"You got this sweet heart, just pick one and fire away when you're ready." Max encouraged his wife as he scouted the four targets below them.

Meredith looked through the cross hairs of her scope, bouncing between the four possible targets, "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch an animal by the toe… Eeny, meeny, miny, …mo"

Meredith smiled as her line of vision fell on the little black girl, she flicked on her laser sight, the red dot traveling up the little girl's chest and settling on her forehead.

"Night, night little one."

The echoing bang of a high power rifle resonated off the cliffs and trees of the forest.

* * *

**AN: ...Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**


End file.
